


Cabbage

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza II [1]
Category: Maeri-neun Webakjung | Marry Me Mary!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Jung In walks into his office and finds a very unexpected bit of plant life on his desk.





	Cabbage

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a scene at the very beginning of this drama (you can see the gifs [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/170419680775/cabbage)) where a very drunk Mary is bemoaning her life and a very drunk Mu Gyul gives her a cabbage to make it better. It is an adorable scene and I have been swearing for a year that I would write a fic where they gave Jung In a cabbage as well. 
> 
> So I finally did. 
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/170407356290/cabbage)

Jung In walked into his office without looking up from the paperwork his assistants had handed him. There were a thousand things going wrong with the production, because of course there were, and he could feel a headache building behind his eyes. The past few days had been difficult enough, but he could already tell today was going to be worse. 

He sat behind his desk and started to set the papers down when he saw _what_ was on his desk. 

It was a cabbage. 

A leafy green cabbage, sitting in a pot, right in the middle of his desk. 

Jung In stared at it. Who in the world had left him a _cabbage_? It was the most bizarre thing he'd ever found in his office, and that was counting the time he'd found two buckets of fake blood someone had forgotten when they'd been storing props here. 

At least it appeared that his mysterious cabbage-giver had left him a note attached to the pot. Jung In pulled the little slip of paper away and flipped it open.

_Dear Director –_

_It is well-known that cabbages can bring a smile to anyone's face, no matter the circumstances. Please accept our gift. We hope it makes you smile._

_Love,_  
Wi Mary  
Kang Mu Gyul 

"A _cabbage_ ," Jung In said aloud, although no one was there to hear it. Other people might have gotten their boyfriend flowers or perhaps another potted plant, but no. His partners got him a _cabbage_ , for reasons he couldn't conceive. 

But they were right. It _did_ make him smile, and suddenly the stress of the production felt a little more manageable. 

He took out his phone and sent them both a quick message. 

_My desk is not a vegetable garden._

Only a few seconds later, Mary responded. 

_But did you like it?!_

Jung In's lips twitched, and he messaged back.

_I did. Thank you both.  
I'll see you at home tonight._

Her next response came even faster.  


_We love you, Director_.  
_See you soon._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
